


Persistence

by Schupuff



Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir is nothing if not persistent.Teatime prompt for Ferdibert Week 2019
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558867
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ferdibert week! Mine will likely all be little shortfics like this and I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Day 1: Teatime!

The first time Ferdinand had asked him to tea, Hubert said nothing in response and walked away. They were only classmates and Hubert absolute loathed him. The idea of them taking tea was preposterous and he refused to acknowledge the request with a response.

The second time, Hubert simply said “No,” and left it at that.

The third time, he added the fact that he did not enjoy tea.

The fourth time, Ferdinand countered Hubert’s refusal by stating he saw him take tea with the Professor and therefore had little excuse. “That was for reconnaissance purposes,” Hubert said. “And obviously, I don’t like you.”

The fifth time, he wasn’t asked. Ferdinand simply sat next to him in the dining hall, teacup already in hand. “Can you sit somewhere else?” Hubert asked.

“No,” Ferdinand said before sipping his tea.

Hubert looked around the hall to see plenty of empty seats. He picked up his plate and moved down the table. Ferdinand followed. Hubert switched spots three times with Ferdinand following each time before leaving his food unattended.

The sixth time, Hubert had enough. “Why do you keep trying, you persistent fool?” he asked. “Why can you not get a damned hint through that thick skull of yours? We hate each other and we will never take tea.”

Ferdinand shook his head. “You are mistaken. I do not hate you. Not like you do me. But maybe we could try to fix this animosity between us if we would just…”

Hubert refused to let him finish. “I will never take tea with you. Quit wasting your time and do not ask me again.”

Ferdinand’s eyes grew sad and his smiled turned to a frown. “I apologize for wasting your time, Hubert.”

The seventh time occurred years later. It happened so fast. Hubert stood surveying the battle after killing a Church soldier. He’d grown so concerned with locating Edelgard that he did not notice the archer in the brush taking aim.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand yelled. Hubert whipped his attention to the cavalier as he charged, his horse in full gallop. He readied his lance and ran Hubert’s would-be killer through with it. “Are you all right?” he asked after he wrenched his bloodied lance free of the archer's body.

Hubert nodded. “I am, yes.” He was shaken, both by the fact that he’d let his guard fall and that it had been Ferdinand who had come to his rescue. “I owe you my life.”

Ferdinand scoffed as he turned his horse. “I do not want your life.” He smiled confidently at Hubert. “Care to repay me with tea?”

For the first time, Hubert said “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@schupuff](https://twitter.com/schupuff)


End file.
